


春秋 九

by qingxinning



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingxinning/pseuds/qingxinning
Summary: 爱若能堪称伟大，再难捱照样开怀。
Relationships: 爱人
Kudos: 8





	春秋 九

他们做爱了。  
又是这样。对于解决不了的问题，王俊凯总是喜欢这样逃避。说不清楚的，就含混；解释不了的，就无言；无可自拔的，就深陷。在一起的两年里，没人提过去，也没人提未来，就只是现在。  
王俊凯把王源拉着进了公寓，一路缠绵吻到难舍难分。他亲他的耳朵，吮吸着，湿淋淋一片，王俊凯用气音说话，夹杂着难以拒绝的性感诱惑：“你湿了，我们一起洗澡。”  
王源唯独在这种时刻，是很被动的，总是被他牵引。他太想他了，不仅是想他的眉眼，更想念被他插进去时的快感与温度。他没有办法拒绝王俊凯的任何邀请，他想做爱。  
花洒的水汨汨流着，暖黄的灯光把王源的皮肤照得瓷白，一双杏仁眼染了雾气，脸蛋通红。这场景把王俊凯看的下身硬得不行，大开大合地操干他，只有最原始的被欲望操纵的本能在大声叫嚣，他言语下流：“源源，花洒流的水没有你流的多。”然后又是一个深深的吻，好像要把对方拆吃入腹，占有欲疯狂作祟。  
王源被他反反复复地顶弄到那个敏感点，爽到近乎失声。他咬着牙不让自己的呻吟声泄露。他只觉得无力，为了把他从自己身边赶走，说尽一切决绝的话，却仍旧没能拒绝他的诱惑，和他做爱。他和王俊凯就这样反复拉扯，纠缠不清，脑海里一个声音不断循环：留下他，再自私一回又怎样？  
王俊凯发现他不专心，做爱的时候居然走神，刚刚楼下王源的冷漠无情又被他回想起来。他到底为了什么，被践踏，被利用，却仍放不下，仍想用尽全力和他相爱？他往里顶弄得更深了，王源终于忍不住叫了出来。王俊凯拉住他的手，牵着他往他小腹上抚摸，那里有一个浅浅的凸起，是王俊凯的阴茎：“你还记不记得，你说想给我生孩子，让我在你身边一辈子？我也好想让你给我生个孩子。源源。”  
王源一句话都没说，任凭他操干，说下流的话，只是承受他带给他的灭顶快感。他看见镜子里的自己，眼神带着几分迷茫和几分情欲，皆是他赐予。王俊凯突然退出他的身体，他只感到一阵空虚袭来，头皮发麻，后穴滴滴答答淌着润滑剂和精液的混合物，身体失去了热源。  
王俊凯像是主宰，他的话语最能蛊惑人心：“你说爱我，我就给你，狠狠地操烂你。”  
王源只觉得自己失了智，这是进门以后他对王俊凯说的第一句话：“我爱你..俊凯..我爱你..”明明是最炽热真心的表白，在他们之间，却沦为了一句求欢的话语。  
这话像魔咒，王源还没有说完，嘴里便只剩了破碎的呻吟，王俊凯再一次贯穿了他的身体，空洞再次被填满。王源来不及反应，本能的缩了一下后穴，把王俊凯的阴茎夹得更紧了。  
“老婆，你里面好紧、好湿，老公忍不住想操你，好好疼爱你。”王俊凯的眼睛里全是情欲和缴械投降的沉沦，“只有做爱的时候，你才会说爱我。从我二十二岁开始，就为这句话一直追寻。”  
他说：“你什么都不知道，你不知道我有多爱你。”  
随着下身律动的频率，他一句一句说出这六年。  
“第一年，你弹吉他，在学院晚会里唱《春秋》，如今这首歌歌词我倒背如流。那天我遇见你，你化了一道银色的流星在眼角。我托人要到你微信，你不通过也不拒绝，我反反复复加你，却始终没有回音。”  
“第二年，我去了你们学院的每一次联谊，你身边朋友的每一场聚会，可你从没来过一次。后来我才知道，你已经谈了女朋友，那个女孩叫杨蕊，你们整整谈了四年。”  
“第三年，我仍然没放弃，想和你从朋友做起，甚至在图书馆、在食堂我都与你主动打过招呼，可你从来没有理过我，永远活在自己的世界，我只能不断地追寻你的脚步。”  
“第四年，你要毕业了，我很害怕失去你的一切消息。你姐姐却正好在这个时候找我联姻。因为可以离你近一点点，我欣喜若狂，当即答应了这场荒谬的婚事。”  
“第五年，我们终于在一起了，我知道你是为了报复你姐姐和你父亲，也知道你是为了我手中的股份，但我想哪怕你有那么一点点真心，或者你能意识到我有多爱你，在你身边待着，我就满足了。”  
“第六年，也就是现在，我终于发现自己是个彻头彻尾的，爱你的傻子，是个非你不可的傻子。”  
......  
清理完后，王俊凯抱他去床上睡觉。  
夜色朦胧里，他听见王源低低的声音：  
“对不起，是我亏欠你。”


End file.
